


Cheating

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: One last time





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's first birthday

They had promised to stop, but here they were in a public toilet. Charlie had his face pressed against the cold tiles, their fingers were twined against the wall, while Bill's cock drove into him, splitting him. Each thrust took Charlie's breath away. It was perfect, and yet he cried through his orgasm: Bill would never be his again.

When they were done, Charlie cast a spell and their dress robes were as crisp as moments before.

"Thanks," Bill said softly.

"Sure! We wouldn't want the bride to know that the groom is already cheating on her," Charlie said bitterly


End file.
